Mourning of a Vampire
by KitsuneSam
Summary: Eighteen years after Integra's death, Alucard must be realeased once more to stop his mad fledgeling. AxS, rated for language and some violence. Ch. 8 up.
1. Prologue

**KitsuneSam: Ah, so, to my readers- I'm sorry. Hah, that's all I can really say. I stopped writing because I ran out of plot, so what I'm going to do is go through this and rewrite it to make sense, and be well written. Hopefully I'll have some idea of what is to come when I'm finished. I have a better grasp of writing and grammar in general than when this was written; also I'm much better at staying in character. So here we go…**

**I hope you enjoy this edit.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano, not I.**

-

"Alucard," Integra started shakily. Her hands lifted from her desk as she motioned for Alucard to come closer. She watched him approach, and then addressed him once more. "I'm afraid you must be put away again."

The No Life King bared his fangs at the woman he called 'Master'. It wasn't a threatening gesture, simply one of disgust at her suggestion. "What do you mean? You have given up finally, haven't you?"

"Alucard, you should know that I won't give up. But that point is moot, for I will not be surviving this child birth."

"Master, your doctors say everything's going to be fine—"

"Alucard, do you trust your instincts?" Her voice was harder than usual, though behind the mask she was surprised he disagreed. Surely he would be jumping at this chance? Wouldn't he try to escape her reign?

"Yes."

"And should I trust mine?"

He averted his gaze, stopping his attempts to defy her words. She was far enough along in her pregnancy that he knew as well, and the scent of her death was upon the air. Her mother had passed in child birth, and she knew that she was doomed for the same fate. "Yes Master."

Integra nodded, placing her hands over her bulging stomach. "And that's just what I'm doing. This child will survive, Alucard, and everything he'll need to know is written in a journal that I have secured with Walter. When the boy is old enough, he can bring you back."

"How long will that be my Master?" the vampire asked, and though his tone was neutral she could hear the distaste.

"About twenty years."

"Do you know how long it will make it that I've spent in that forsaken room then?" She hesitated, remembering the corpse that had she had sat next to when she'd hid from her uncle. Alucard answered his own question with rage. "Fifty years. That's half a century of my death wasted. My earliest years with the Hellsing family were spent being experimented on, and then your grandfather came around and decided it was time they gave me 'a rest'."

She pretended to ignore this outburst. "Walter will take care of this place until it is time for the child to take over."

"Yes Master," he forced himself to speak through gritted fangs. "Walter is proper for the job."

"Good. Walter will accompany you to the room. We must say our goodbyes here." Integra pushed herself to her feet, holding out her gloved hand for one last handshake.

Alucard pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. She made no reaction as his red eyes disappeared behind his crimson lenses, and Integra simply watched as he turned away from her. Integral Wingates Hellsing was silent as the last figure from her past—aside from Walter—left her, for what was left of her life. A tear dropped down her cheek in silence.

-

'_Police Girl,'_ Alucard's mental voice groped for that of his fledgling. This was not a punishment she was meant to deal with, and he had to make sure that Integral could not trap her as they would to him. Seras was not meant for this, for she would not sleep. The bindings did not hold her as they held him.

"Yes Master," she asked aloud. She stared at the blood bag she'd been given for the night, unwilling to drink it. She knew he would be scolding her for this, because what other reason did he have for contacting her. It was always "Police girl, drink your blood," or "Police Girl, it's a pity to let such a thing go to waste. Drink it. The humans don't want it back". Always the same…

'_I want you to run. Take everything and run.'_

That gave her a jolt of surprise. Indeed, this time she could hear something… odd in her Master's voice. "But Master, I—"

'_Do it if you don't want to be shoved into a dungeon for twenty years.'_

The statement got her attention, and she finally understood what was going on. She too could smell the scent that lingered around Integra, and she recalled it from the night she been turned to a vampire. Seras reached behind her coffin, dragging out a small suitcase. She hastily shoved all of her clothes (uniforms included) and belongings into the bag. Seras pulled it shut and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing the Harkonnen with one hand, and the case that held it's bullets with the other. When she looked up from her hasty packing, a dark portal she recognized as one that Alucard had created was in the corner of the room.

"Goodbye Master," she said softly. "Thank you."

'_Goodbye… Seras Victoria.' _And then Walter shut the great door upon him, for there were no needs to say goodbye between the old friends. It was something they had done before, and no doubt would be done again. _'See you in twenty years,'_ was his last thought before he slumped against the wall.

-

Seras stared at the wall opposite her, in the alley where Master's portal had opened up. She gripped the two cases tightly, and her breaths came quick as she hyperventilated for no reason. "They can't…" she muttered, shaking her head. Alucard may not have been… kind, but he was all she had. "And I can't go back." She slid against the wall, moving into a fetal position, and she rested her head on her knees. "They'll hear from me again. In twenty years, I will meet my Master again. Someone will pay… in blood." She calmed down, and stood again, walking into the shadows of the alley. She turned back once, and her eye glinted bright in darkness.

-

"I regret having to do that," Integra admitted to Walter when the old retainer returned to her. "But now that that's over with, we must do something about Seras. Where is she?"

"I must assume in her room Sir. I shall go and retrieve her." Integra nodded. Walter made his way down to Seras' room. He opened the door, not surprised to find that there was no sign of her, other than an empty unmade (four-poster) coffin, and a discarded blood bag.

He returned with the news that she was not there. They tried contacting the training facilities, and kitchens with no success. They even went to the extent of asking Integra's husband and Captain Bernadette if they by any chance knew where the No Life King's fledgling was.

The answer was repeatedly no. In the basement of the Hellsing Mansion, behind the door painted with a blood circle, a corpse shed a tear for his Draculina.

**KitsuneSam: So, uh. That's the first edit. I hope to make the story a little more enjoyable, and understandable, because when I reread it I cringed at all the mistakes and I don't understand how anyone in their right mind read through the entire thing, but if you have, then well, I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**KitsuneSam: So this chapter saw… some editing. A lot of added description, rather than just pieces of dialogue. Daniel got some more of a personality. Alucard's "humor" became more of a flat sarcasm than anything else. Of course, this is only relevant if you're rereading this… If it's your first time reading the fic, know that my story is much better this time around.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing… It'd be nice if I did…**_

Eighteen year old Daniel Jonathan Hellsing sat, brooding over two portraits. One was of his mother. Even though he'd never seen her in real life, he knew he looked nothing like her, because everyone who'd ever known Sir Integra took such a joy in informing him about it. He _did_ look like his Grandfather though, when the man had been in his younger years, who stared out at him from the second portrait. Daniel's eyes ran grimly to an empty spot on the wall, where he knew he would be one day, most likely the identical image of Grandfather Hellsing. If nothing else, it was a comfort to him that their eyes were all the same.

"Walter," he said suddenly. "Please bring me the journal." It was meant to have been there already, but he hadn't told Walter, so of course the boy he'd asked had forgotten to have it done.

"Of course, Sir Daniel," the old man said, quickly moving to retrieve Integra's "note" to Daniel. Said note was practically a novel, and Walter handed him the leather bound book.

"Thank you Walter," he said off-hand. He accepted the book, running bare fingers (he did not take to gloves as well as everyone around him seemed to) over the cover. He turned to the page that started all information Integra knew about Alucard. His past, what happened to him while she was alive. Everything she knew about what would happen to him, if his powers were given enough time to progress. It was all information she'd discovered on her own, or things that she had found out through her father's notes. Daniel always seemed surprised at how she often referenced to Stoker for any other vampire, but told him to disregard anything the man wrote when considering the Dracula in their basement. "I have to wake him up," he told Walter gravely. "We can't risk anymore men with that vampiress. All of Hellsing's forces will be depleted before she is defeated. She's growing too dangerous."

Walter nodded to the young Hellsing. The organization hadn't had a death toll this high since Miss Victoria had disappeared. Luckily, over the years, the force had regained it's original numbers. But at the rate their current target was taking down men they would be back down to the small number of Wild Geese.

"Do you want me to accompany you Sir?" he asked. Integra had met Alucard alone, but there was no danger to Daniel, and Walter didn't know how a just-awakened Alucard would react to that.

"Would you mind terribly if I said yes, Walter? I mean… I want to meet him alone, but I would rather have you just outside. In case."

Walter nodded. The boy was nervous. Rightfully so. "Of course Sir. I'll fetch the blood bags, and meet you downstairs."

-

It was her prey tonight that reminded her of him.

Seras Victoria ripped his throat open with ease, drinking what she needed of his blood. The man had worn a blood red coat, and its sight teased her without mercy. She laughed, deeply, watching the red liquid she had finally accepted as her food source pour from his veins. It was such an interesting thing to watch.

Anyone who would have known her before wouldn't be able to tell what happened. She'd taken to wearing dark clothes, and fingerless gloves decked her hands. Through the entire time, one thought remained in her mind.

'_Master.'_

_-_

Daniel gasped as he placed his hand on the doorknob. The images he was presented with surprised him, and he found them slightly disturbing, but they matched his mother's description perfectly. The man writing under doctors' hands, and then the same one fighting to protect himself, though not to protect his life. Then the man shoving his hands through humans while a small girl- his mother, perhaps- pushed herself against the wall. He forcefully turned the knob, and stared down at the corpse.

He put his hand out towards Walter, who handed him a small dagger and a bag of blood. He made his way down the flight of steps, and Walter waited patiently at the top. Daniel stood over the body within moments, and then cut himself with the blade, allowing some of his blood to fall onto the floor. Sure enough, seconds later, Alucard was licking any and all blood that he could off of the ground.

"More," he rasped, and Daniel offered him the blood pack. Alucard finally looked up at him, and Daniel was startled that his eyes were so red. Most vampires Hellsing had to deal with in this age were freaks, not true vampires. Despite his mother's warning, well… he hadn't quite believed it. "No." Daniel blinked—if Alucard didn't want more blood, then what did he want? "More of _your_ blood. I could turn you into one of my kind while I'm at it."

"Sorry," Daniel said, lifting a gun out of his pocket to point it at Alucard's head. He knew what he would have to do, if this turned out wrong, and he knew it still wouldn't do anything. "I'm not giving up at any cost. I'm a Hellsing. The blood of Abraham runs through my veins. It is my pride to continue my duty, even when all hope seems lost, just as my mother, and grandfather did before me."

Alucard chuckled, and ripped the arm clasps of the body suit that held his limbs together apart. He reached out one pale hand to grab the bag, and drained it into his mouth as soon as he had ripped it open with his fangs. "Your orders, Master?"

"Eat," Daniel said firmly. "Then meet me for a briefing in my office. Walter is waiting for us with more blood." Then the young Hellsing rose, and led Alucard to the stairs, as if the vampire needed the direction.

Alucard nodded and grinned at Walter when he spotted the man at the top of the stairs. He held several packs of blood in his hands, which was something Alucard had always liked to see. "So, you're still alive then, Angel?" It was the last thing Daniel heard before he left the two for his office.

-

Alucard returned to Daniel in the red coat his mother had described him wearing so often. The only differences were that he wore no hat or glasses, and his hair reached his waist, rather than just above his shoulders. Daniel raised an eyebrow at the color—black—because he had been so sure of a silver color in the basement. He watched in silence as the vampire moved past Walter, but not before giving the old man something akin to a soft grin.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked him, wondering if he'd get a different answer than that which he already knew.

Alucard glanced at him, looking rather put-off. "The Tooth Fairy," was the emotionless response he received.

"Really?" Daniel fought back a smile. He could not learn to like this vampire—he who had harassed his mother until the very end. He who brought death to others, the vampire who defeated vampires.

The man—the monster—sighed, turned away from him. Alucard sat in the chair opposite Daniel's desk, raising his feet to cross them and place his boots on Integra's book. "No. It is not my name."

"What is it then?"

Alucard's gaze was on him once more, a sharp twist of his head. '_You know it already Master. I can hear talking to yourself in your head, you think very loudly Sir Daniel Jonathan Hellsing.'_

"How did you—," he started, but Alucard cut him off.

'_I told you already, young Master. You have a very loud way of thinking. You know very well that my name is Alucard. I __could__ go poking around your brain for my orders myself, but I thought it would be kind to give you a good first impression, even though you'll be changing your mind once you've dealt with me for more than one occasion. Indeed, I'm sure I will hear your orders if I sit still long enough for you to just ponder it for a moment.'_

"Right then," the boy said, taking note that this couldn't be a good start. "There's a vampiress that's been making ghouls. At least 2 a week, and never has more than five accompany her at once. She's been leaving us to clean up after the destructive beasts.

"Why not send Walter, or the Geese for that matter?"

"I am not as young as I used to be Alucard—" Walter started. The vampire glanced back at the retainer, raising one eyebrow in a graceful arch. The look on his face clearly stated that Alucard was aware of this fact. "—and every time I arrive out on the field, she's already gone. Same thing goes for when Pip decides to give it a whack. The ghouls are no problem for us, but they wouldn't be a problem at all if we could just get our hands on her."

"I understand. Any word from Police Girl?"

"Police Girl," Daniel said inquisitively.

"I'm sorry Alucard," Walter said, ignoring Daniel for the moment. "We've heard nothing from her since before you were locked away."

He grinned at them, and Daniel knew this time that the feral look was something he should get used to. "Good."

-

The next night, Daniel decided to accompany Alucard to his first mission in 18 years. "Your orders are to search and capture."

"Not to destroy Master?"

"No. She may be useful. The information is valuable to us, and we will not miss the opportunity to gain anything that we can. She's a true vampire, not a FREAK. She's been eating bullets without damage. Perhaps _you_ will have better luck." He strained for a moment, then motioned for some of the men to move forwards. Three did, carrying two cases between them. Daniel pushed at the locks on the cases, and then flipped them open. They held the Casull and Jackal. "We will have to update these two, to give them some newer technology. Until then—"

"There will be no need Danny-boy," Alucard said, his facing lighting up. Like a child at Christmas, Daniel thought with a grimace. "I need no more technology than these two guns and blessed bullets." Alucard reached into the cases, slipping the bullet clips into his pocket.

He stood, stepping out of the Hellsing truck that normally contained a dozen soldiers. Tonight, it held only the young leader of Hellsing organization, a vampire, and a retired man. All hopes rested that the van would return with four instead of three.

-

**KitsuneSam: Yay, another finished edit!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hello once again for the journey inside my brain… Not really. Anyhow, I'm so glad that this story is going good. (I'm actually updating) Thanks to all reviewers, and I love you all too::does the thank you reviewer dance:**

**Runemeister- Thanks for the advice. I really am trying to write this well, so all help is appreciated. **

**On with the story…**

Seras Victoria licked the blood off of one of her ghoul's victims. Such a sweet, coppery flavor, she couldn't believe she'd once hated it so. But Master had left, leaving the fledgling two choices: drink, or die and never see Master again.

She'd lain low for a fair few years, but she now decided it was time to gain her revenge. Best way to do that? Make ghouls. She kept a steady flow going, every time one was destroyed, another just happened to show up. She knew that the Hellsing Organization was on her tail, and every time Walter or Pip would show up, she'd make a timely exit, leaving her ghouls to be destroyed.

Tonight, she told herself, I shan't run. Even if the head of the organization shows up, hell, even if by some miracle Integra shows up she wouldn't run. That beautiful moon was out again, just as the night when she'd been made a vampire. Her plan was to attack Cheddar Village, just for the special occasion.

-I-I-I-I-

Alucard stepped out of the vehicle with ease. "Cheddar Village. So familiar on such a beautiful night." He laughed, and made his way towards the church. The smell of death was strongest there, although he didn't know if that was because of tonight's prey.

Seras lovingly watched the ghouls. "Eat my creations," she said softly. "For tonight we shall cause destruction greater than that which any vampire has caused since the locking away of Alucard." Her red eyes flickered wider as something poked around in the back of her mind. She forcefully pushed whatever it was away. She didn't want anybody in there. Nobody but Master was allowed to go through her memories now.

"I don't think you'll be causing all the much damage," a baritone voice called before almost lazily kicking down the church door. "Not after dealing with me anyhow." Alucard looked up, allowing his own red eyes to be seen between his glasses and hat. He recognized his target's voice. He couldn't place it though, almost as thought it was different from how is memory recalled the voice. This way of speaking was harsh, firm, and confident. Similar to his own tone of voice, only it had a much higher pitch.

"It matters not who you are. I do think I'll be getting away."

"Who are you Vampiress," he asked, staring into the shadows which the voice penetrated.

"The most powerful fledgling this world has ever seen."

"Where is your Master then?"

"He's gone. Left."

"What's your name?"

"Nothing you need to know about. You see, the Hellsing Organization has been after me, and I don't want to give too much about myself away." She thrust a black gloved hand into the moonlight, and her ghouls started moving pell-mell towards Alucard.

He laughed and raised the Casull, shooting all three down with one bullet. "You're going to have to do better than that Vampiress."

"Oh dear," she said sarcastically. "I was beginning to like those three. Oh well." She lifted her own large gun, and stepped into the light, allowing Alucard to see what his fledgling had become.

"Police Girl," he whispered softly.

"Don't call me that," she screamed, letting one of the bullets fly at him. "Only Master may call me that!"

Alucard took the bullet, which had ripped through his shoulder, in shock. How could Seras not recognize him? "Are you _mad, _Police Girl? I _am_ your Master. I am Alucard!"

"No you're not," she continued her screaming and screeching. "Master is locked away in a dungeon by the _Hellsing family_." She spat the last two words as though they were poison in her mouth. "You cannot be him. That is why I attack them. They took him away from me!"

Alucard gave a heavy sigh, and shot her through the lung for a second time. She stood in exactly the same spot as she had the first, only this time as the bullet passed through her, she healed almost immediately.

"You mock my Master," she said softly, with a glare that could kill. "You will pay." She made a portal, and fell backwards through it, disappearing to him. Alucard bared his fangs to the church once more, and did the same, bringing himself back to the truck.

"Wh-" Daniel started, but Alucard held a hand up to stop him.

"I will tell you," he said, seating himself. "When we arrive back at Hellsing."

-I-I-I-I-

"So did you find out anything about her," Sir Daniel asked, accepting a cup of tea from Walter.

"Yes," he said. "As a matter of fact, I found out more than anybody expected." His face looked (no pun intended) grave.

"Who is she?"

"Police Girl."

Walter faltered (rhyme intended), and said to Daniel quite hastily, "Er, Sir. Please call Captain Pip Bernadette to us."

Daniel did so, and a few minutes later, Pip entered, looking very confused. "You called Sir? Oh, hey Mr. Alucard! He let you out zen? I'm glad."

"Riveting, I'm sure," Alucard said flatly.

"What," Daniel said, cutting into their conversation. "Do you know about this Police Girl you all seem to know?"

"Ze Police Girl? Seras Victoria?" Walter nodded to him. "Well Sir, zere isn't much I could say wizout disgracing myself. You see, I'm a married man now."

"You finally decided to settle down instead of terrorizing women then," Alucard inquired.

"Yes. Ze woman is beautiful, as well as ze child."

"You forget Captain," Daniel said, with a threatening tone in his voice. "That I called you here for a reason."

"No Sir. Please continue."

"We've located the Police Girl."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Now quiet."

Alucard took that as a sign that he was supposed to finish his story. "She's gone made. She's been attacking Hellsing in order to avenge my being locked up"

"Why didn't she stop when she saw you zen?"

"She didn't recognize me for some reason. I told you already. She's gone mad in my absence. She wants to take me down as well because she believes that I'm a fraud mocking her and her true Master."

"Well zat sucks," Pip said, summarizing the whole situation quite nicely.

-I-I-I-I-

Alucard phased through the floor as the others thought up ways to capture her. He opened the door to his room, and sure enough, there lay his coffin. He looked tired as he opened the lid and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling for a second, thinking that it was almost dawn.

"The bird of Hermes is my name," he recited before closing his eyes. "Eating my wings to make me tame." With that, he sighed heavily and pulled the coffin lid shut, hiding him from the world.

**So that's all I have typed up for now, I'm working on the next chapter (now if only I can remember where I put those papers). XD Anyhow, I'll try to make an attempt to update soon. I really like this story, so I'll see what I can do about it. Reviews are motivational (hint hint).**


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Hello… again. So, you've continued to read my story, and you've made it to this point without going insane. Thanks! **

**MangaMania- I will attempt to accept this compliment gracefully… But I'm really going to end up jumping up and down and running around the room for joy.**

**Alucard110- Erm… I don't know when you're leaving, but I'm definitely going to try to regularly update this story. I'm motivated by the amount of people reading!**

**NalaravatheRed- Oh, don't worry. Things _will_ get ugly.**

**Alucard's secert lover- Yah, I feel bad for her too, whoever she is…**

**VampyrsDaughter-Celeste- Does Alucard do stupid things…?**

**So, enjoy this installment of my fanfiction. **

Daniel opened the book for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

He flipped thought the well read pages, to the section about Alucard. Near the end of his part, there was a bit about Seras Victoria.

_The Police Girl, Seras Victoria, is a vampire like Alucard, not just another FREAK. Alucard saved her from a loose vampire, and disposed of the target at the same time. She chose to become like him for herself, and she seems to be a source of entertainment for the old vampire. She appears to reject being dead, and has been refusing to drink blood for quite some time._

_I was sure when Alucard first created her that she'd be no more than a toy for him. But she's grown on most of the staff members, myself and Walter included. However, she's not yet a full vampire, and must exchange blood with Alucard once more to do so._

"Well Mother," he said, speaking to the book as though it were really Integra. It was the early hours of the morning after Alucard's encounter, and he realized just how tired he was as he lay his head down on the desk. "S'pose I'll be a bit nocturnal after enough time of dealing with Alucard."

"It's not unusual or unheard of Sir," Walter informed him, wheeling in a cart with tea. "I suppose you won't be wanting this then?"

"No thank you Walter," he said. "I'm too tired. Aren't you?"

"Sir, between working with Alucard _and_ Sir Integra, I've been up for several _days_ at a time. This is nothing."

"Oh," Daniel said, shocked at the old man. "Well then… G'night, er, g'morning Walter." And with that, the newest organization leader fell asleep at his desk.

-I-I-I-I-

A slightly confused Alucard woke. Normally, he'd hastily get up and move about, but his Master was still asleep, and Walter hadn't put out any blood yet.

His dreams the night before had been filled with Seras attacking him. Over and over again it played, haunting him, and he could barely stand it anymore. What had caused her to act so strangely? Had he meant so much to her that being without him had altered her mind?

At this point, he didn't know, and to be honest, he didn't care. His hair had returned to its "normal" length, if it even had one, and his hat and glasses lay on the table in his room. The room on the whole was fairly empty, and only held four pieces of furniture, (not including the faint lamps) : his table, his chair, a mirror, and his coffin.

There was a light knock on the door, and he forced a hoarse, "Come in."

Pip Bernadette stepped into the room, and looked around for Alucard. He looked (once again), very confused at not being able to find the vampire, and tugged slightly at his braid, which had grown so long it could be draped twice 'round his neck, and was. "Mr. Alucard," he ventured as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of Alucard's dwelling.

"Take a seat," the No-Life King said. He still lay in his coffin, but his red eyes shone in the mirror on the wall that Pip had failed to notice.

"Are you sure—"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"I'm sitting down now," he said, with a slightly nervous tone to his voice as he did so. "But you probably know zat already. What with heightened vampire senses, and all."

"Captain," Alucard said, his voice sounding like something akin to sorrow. "Cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything zat's happened to you."

"Why do you care?"

Pip paused momentarily, contemplating. "Because I've fought with you, and I've fought with her. You've saved my neck many times." Alucard chuckled at this. "No pun intended Mr. Alucard, but in all seriousness, I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I made zat contract with Hellsing. I doubt I would even be here today without ze two of you."

"And you stayed on, even when your contract had ended."

"We get ze best pay here zan we do on any ozzer offers we've been given. Besides, I like it here." He chuckled, and pulled the beaten Brittanica Cowboys hat further down his forehead.

No matter how much Pip had seen, nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Alucard lifted the cover of his coffin soundlessly, the only noise made when the cover fell against the nearby wall. Pip jumped, tensing as a hand reached over his shoulder.

"Join me for a drink, Captain," Alucard asked the bewildered Goose.

"S-sure," was the shaky answer he received. "As long as I'm not the drink."

Alucard laughed. "You won't be as long as Walter has medical blood ready for me…"

-I-I-I-I-

"But why's ze Rum gone," Pip asked Walter for the third time.

"Because," Walter told him patiently, like a mother explaining something to her three year old. "We drank the last of it last night."

"Honestly Walter," Alucard said, downing his first glass of blood. "Why don't you act your age?"

"If I did, Alucard, I'd be in a wheelchair, and you'd have nobody to give you your blood bags."

"Point taken Walter."

"And why don't you act_ your_ age?"

"No human has ever lived to be _my_ age, therefore, as the first earthly being to reach this age, I _am _acting it."

"Alright Alucard, now that you've made your point, I—"

"But_ why_," Pip asked exasperated, while he poured himself some brandy. "Is ze rum gone?"

"Oh, shut it Bernadette."

"Augh, there'll be no living with 'em after zis."

-I-I-I-I-

Seras Victoria sighed heavily, looking at her old pictures. Each on had been badly taken, but she didn't care. Most of them consisted of Alucard, with his eyebrows raised, or a frown on his face. He'd never seemed to take to having his picture taken. She smiled, running the backs of her fingers over her favorite. It was a candid one, where he was actually smiling.

Who was that fraud, and how had he known so much about her relationship with her Master. He'd even known the church she'd attacked was where she'd been changed. The man had imitated Alucard perfectly, from his style of dress to his "nickname" for her. Whoever he was, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

For a brief moment, she wondered if it were possible that he_ were_ Master. But she shook the thought away, pulling on a black hoodie. Master Alucard would never hurt her like that again. And this pretender's shot had gone right through her lung.

-I-I-I-I-

"Must I go after her again, Master?"

"Yes Alucard," he said, hading over yet another blood pack. The 18 year old had lost count of just how many he'd been given. Pip had passed out on the floor after consuming several bottles of brandy long before, and was snoring slightly. Walter sat contemplating the bottom of his own glass, and Daniel sat next to him. "I'm sorry, but we _have_ to get her back somehow."

"Well, Sir," Walter suggested. "We could trick her into coming back here, and then…" The old retainer's idea ran out of steam, and he trailed off.

"And then what do we do with her," Alucard demanded. "What _can_ we do with her? She's prepared to kill anyone to get me back. That includes you, Walter, although no doubt she's been avoiding you." He shook his head. He blamed two people for what had happened: one, himself, and two, Integra. Therefore, while he blamed Integra, he also blamed Daniel.

"She must somehow be brought to her senses," Daniel observed.

"Way to go Captain Obvious. Maybe we could give you hair extensions and glasses, put you in a green suit and then let her see you," Alucard said keenly.

"_WHAT?_" Daniel shouted, slamming his palms on the table as he stood. "What could that possibly do?"

"She wants revenge on Hellsing," Walter said, getting some idea of Alucard's trail of thought. "And Sir Integra, god rest her soul, would be at the top of her list. You'd be the perfect bait, Sir."

"Bacon goes great with ze peanut butter," Pip muttered as he rolled over on the floor.

"If she were to realize that Integra were no longer with us," Walter ventured. "Perhaps she will come to her senses."

"And what," Daniel asked through clenched teeth. "Happens if this brilliant plan fails?"

Alucard gave a wide grin. "Then I find a camera, take pictures, and hand deliver them to one Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot Organization. I then watch on in amusement as he is flabbergasted by the pictures."

"You really planned that one out," Daniel said angrily to him.

"I like to think ahead," the vampire said innocently, looking to the ceiling.

"Sir," Walter said to Daniel. "I'm afraid you may have to try it. We don't have a set way to bring a vampire back into, if you will, the world of sanity. Anything could happen."

"What sanity," Alucard asked.

"Fine," Daniel consented. "But, God damn it. I don't like it."

Alucard's grin widened.

-I-I-I-I-

Walter had arranged everything for Operation Integra, as one of the help had jokingly called it. The name had stuck, for the amusement of everyone but Daniel.

"Oh, lighten up Master," Alucard said, standing on the ceiling. Daniel had just received hair extensions, making him look (almost) like Sir Integra, with a black suit. "It's all in good fun."

"I'm sure, Alucard, that it's great fun for you."

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Oh, I almost forgot." Alucard held out a box, which Daniel took with a look of confusion on his face. "You're going to need at least one if the Police Girl is going to believe your portrayal.

Daniel settled back in his chair, opening the box to find cigars inside. He looked at Alucard with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mother," he explained. "Was an impulsive smoker. Not quite addicted, but whenever she felt she needed a cigar, she damn well had one. Your father kept these well preserved, although I had a hard time finding his hiding spot for them."

"Thank you, Alucard," Daniel said with a nod.

"You're welcome, Master."

-I-I-I-I-

Pip barely remembered what had happened the night Operation Integra had been though up. So when he saw Integra walk though the doors of the shooting range, he was a little more than just shocked. "Sir Integra," he said, saluting her and moving into the stance of a soldier at attention.

Walter, who stood behind and directly to the side of her smiled slightly. "Well Sir, he didn't recognize you."

"Yes, but no doubt he's got a bad hangover."

"Now Sir," Pip started. "Why would you say such a zing…?"

"Captain, the question is no longer, 'Why is the rum gone?' It is now, 'Why is the rum _and_ the brandy gone?'"

"Oh."

-I-I-I-I-

Alucard met them in the Hellsing truck as promised. "You'll do," he said, running his eyes over the doppelganger of his former Master.

Daniel's mind flared up like a wounded animal trying to protect itself. "What do you mean, '_You'll do_'?"

"Fear not Master. I have no intention of doing anything rash."

Daniel nodded, and resisted the urge to grin. The word _rash_, met much room for interpretation in the eyes of a vampire.

**Alright, so… This is, I believe the longest chapter so far. That's all I've got for now. I have nothing further written yet, but fear not. It will go on. I'm going on vacation in a week or so, so it may take some time before the next update. 0 So please review (they make me feel warm and fuzzy) and continue to read. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle

**I apologize profusely. I spent a _lot_ of time working on this chapter. I put it somewhere safe, where I wouldn't forget where it was. Then I went to go type it up… And had forgotten where I'd put it. So somewhere between going to Georgia, RPing, being yelled at for bad chemistry grades, and my current events project, I've come up with this. Forgive me; just know that I worked very hard on this chapter, just for you guys… Cuz I love you so much. (Oh yeah, and if anybody knows any good sites on the web about chemistry, please tell me. I don't want to get yelled at any further…) **

**Runemeister- Ah, therein lies the key…**

**Arihdni- ((bows)) I'm honored.**

**God of Epyon- Yah, I've never been to good with details, I'm struggling to do that… Thanks for the feed-back!**

**What you see before you is the fruit of my hard work. Enjoy!**

Seras stopped, pausing to look at her doorway. That imposter was coming again… tonight. She smiled at Alucard's photo, and took the form of mist, just allowing herself to float around the church she'd chosen tonight. She could wait.

It wasn't anything new for her, after all…

---

"I can't believe you talked me into this damn plan."

"I cannot believe you agreed, Sir."

"I can't believe, zat I don't remember being zere for ze planning."

"I can," Alucard said flatly, ending the conversations.

"So… She sees me and..?"

"Hopefully, she'll snap out of it," Walter finished for him.

"Of course, 'opefully is ze word we are counting on."

"Exactly," Alucard said with a nod. "And we've reached our destination, I can sense her inside."

"Alright. Let me… Gain my… Dignity…"

"In _that_ outfit?"

"Shut up, Alucard."

"Yes Master."

-_Moving right on along…_-

"Seras," Alucard called into the church. "Seras Victoria?"

"What do you want of me, Fraud?"

"A simple meeting. No more, no less."

The fledgling stepped out towards him with angry eyes. "_What do you want?_"

"To introduce you."

"To whom?"

"Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing." He stepped aside, revealing Daniel in his Integra ensemble. So far, everything was going to plan.

She laughed wildly. "You're not Sir Integra." Her voice had lowered several octaves, sounding almost dangerous.

"Yes I am," the boy said in a stubborn manner.

"Your voice is different—masculine. Your scent is completely off, and your hair," she grinned. "Is fake."

Alucard grinned as well. He had something up his sleeve. Something that would make Daniel scream, run around, and possibly queasy if he'd known. "But this," he said, putting his gun against Daniel's head. "Is not."

"M-master," Seras said, her eyes dilating within a split second of reaction time. Something about Integra and a gun had clicked in her mind. "Master, killing her won't break your bond, will it?"

"No Police Girl, as a matter of fact, it won't."

She darted over to him, dropping her own gun in the process. The hood of her black hoodie, fell back, revealing her orange hair as she clutched her arms around his waist. "Master," she said, sobbing slightly into his shirt, although no tears came to her. "_Master..._"

But then she looked up at him, and blinked. Once, twice, and then her eyes returned to their normal size (however large they may be). "You… You mock…" she choked out.

"No, Seras. I mock you not."

"You," she now screamed. "_Mock us._"

"Police Girl, I—"

She wrenched away from him, lunging back at her gun. "Why do you taunt me so, _Fraud_?"

"Because I n—," Alucard started but faltered, fumbling on his words. "Because I am bonded to do so."

"_Bonded?_ Then you are Master's _replacement?_"

"No Police Girl, I _am_ your Master."

"Then show me how real vampires do battle," she said softly.

He gave a wide grin, and a burst of dark light burst suddenly out of the spot where he'd been standing. She followed suit, and Daniel cowered in a corner slightly. He was clearly not used to _this_ kind of a vampire battle.

"Let's see what you can do Police Girl. Control art restriction release to level two. Category A. Holding release until the target has been temporarily silenced."

**((A/N: Hmm, should I end it here? …**

**Nah, that would be mean.))**

A feral grin was the only sign Alucard received that she was planning on doing anything other than staying a black blob. "You think you're Master? Only he can beat me now. Let's see how _you_ fair."

Alucard stretched his essence out, watching with many eyes scattered about him, as a few familiars formed out of the ends.

About _her_ body, several red eyes opened with an almost sensuous look in them. "Control art," her voice said soflty, although she knew that he as well as the young Hellsing could hear. "Restriction, my ass," she finished fiercely, and her own familiars shot forth. Alucard watched this very closely at this point. What was her inner soul like?

The creature had sharp teeth, and it's features were almost difficult to make out. But he got the point, for he wouldn't be _the_ Alucard if he couldn't recognize another vampires' familiar.

"A mythical," his voice rumbled with offhanded pride. "I believe a phoenix, reborn from the ashes, fits you perfectly."

One shadow phoenix thrust forward, lunging for a hellhound. It ripped off one successfully, and spat it back out, watching his eyes narrow, even as it grew back. "You want a fight, you'll get it."

He quickly put a counter attack into action, planning to ease up on her a bit. That was his _idea_, anyhow. It was obvious she had other plans.

"Weak," she observed, with every one of his intentional mess-ups. "_You,_ even you, Fraud, can do better than that." Her phoenixes were strong, and easily countered his attacks. But he was stronger nevertheless, and he'd show her that.

"Watch it Police Girl," he warned, lunging at her. An arm was shoved out of one of the hound's mouths, pointing a gun at her. The closest bird observed it for a moment, then clamped it's beak over the object, biting the Casull in half, chewing on the barrel of the gun.

"What the hell," he said. He snapped at that point, and each hound flashed out, pinning the birds to the wall.

She made a squelching sound as a hand formed, pushing her normal face to look back at his. "Dammit Police Girl," he hissed, his eyes filling with rage. Her eyes widened in a mixture of rage and fear. "Why _don't_ you just_ listen_ to your Master?"

She bared her fangs at him. "Because he's not here for me to listen to," she growled at him, thrashing in his grasp.

"I am your Master, Seras Victoria." His voice had lowered dangerously. He said her name slowly, a hint of seductiveness to the tone. She shuddered under his hold, and he smiled at her discomfort.

"Are you _really_ Alucard," she asked cautiously, as though she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Yes, I _am_ Alucard."

Her face looked crestfallen at his answer. "You'll want me to… come with you I suppose then." She was shaking, and her voice seemed distant, like she'd just suffered a traumatic experience. It probably was, for her. She still didn't quite believe that he was her Master, but he'd beaten her. What other choice did she have?

She shook, returning to a normal state of self. Alucard kept his current form for a moment, allowing himself to embrace her body hurriedly. He then followed suit, becoming the imposing man with the red cloak before he offered a gloved hand to Daniel. The young Hellsing took it, standing shakily.

"Seras Victoria," Alucard's voice rang out in the awkwardness. "May I present to you, Daniel Jonathan Hellsing."

Seras nodded, with angry red eyes, and hesitated before saluting. "Sir," she acknowledged before removing the hand covered by a black glove to her side.

Alucard examined the damage done to the Casull, as Seras and Daniel attempted to stare each other down. Seras was doing a very good job of winning, considering how much shorter than him she was. "You know, Police Girl," Alucard observed, cutting the contest short. "Walter will need to make me a new gun. I suppose since you can wield one as well now, we could have one made for you."

"Walter," she asked hopefully. "Am I going to see Walter?"

"Yes," Alucard answered nonchalantly. "And Captain pip as well." She smiled widely at this, only it was soft with a touch of a loving quality. Alucard did not appreciate it.

"I've missed them. And Master… I mean, you."

He scowled, leading both her and Daniel out of the Church. "You'll be seeing them sooner than you think, Police Girl."

She bristled slightly at the name, but ignored it. She'd put up with this fraud if only to see her old comrades on good terms. She'd be in the house where her real Master was stored. She'd still get her revenge…

Just wait.

**---That was a lot of writing. Now I can heave a sigh of relief. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Music

**KitsuneSam: Alrighty guys, this ones been delayed in coming to you (have I ever mentioned that I'm one _really_ lazy girl? Oh well. So here it comes just for you all (and in honor of the Hellsing OVA and the snow day I received (when I prayed to Alucard for help in order to worship him all day). Thanks to all who reviewed, and here's some notes to those who asked questions (or said something that I found particularly amusing).**

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- :cries: I'm trying! I'm trying!

Seiryuu-san- That's funny, I thought I was the fox here…

Revlofantasy- No, no, it's perfectly fine. I likes him too. :joins in drooling:

IaMjO- Where else?

TeaCat- That's the idea. :grins:

silverkaze013- Yah, I think I could sympathize with her. :also grins feral-ly:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the music (oh man), I don't own Hellsing (darn it), and I… :averts gaze: I don't own Alucard (DAMNIT).**

**Chapter 5- The Music**

Seras started downing her third blood-bag, this one slowly. She could practically cut through the tension in the air as she was soon reaching one black-glove covered hand to take a forth. But the fraud beat her to it. She growled at him, baring her fangs. She hated to admit it, but she'd missed the taste of the medical blood (as it _was_ what she'd been first fed at death).

Alucard grinned, relishing the glory of retrieving the last blood bag of the night, and his fifth. He took it as revenge for the trip back to the manor.

_(Flashback)_

Alucard opened the doors to the back of the truck with a flourish. He tilted his head in a cocky grin, and held out a hand to help Seras in the truck. She didn't take it, and hopped into it with a well practiced finesse. He did _not_ hold out a hand for Daniel, who clenched his teeth and muttered something about 'help'.

The old vampire got the idea, and shoved him into the truck.

He shut the doors behind him, and attempted to look at Seras as he sat (without hitting his head on the top of the vehicle), only to find that she was buried beneath Walter and Pip somewhere.

"Miss Victoria!"

"Seras!"

"You know," she gasped from her position on the floor. "It's a good thing I no longer need to breathe…"

Both men faltered at this statement, and blinked a few times before pulling away.

"Sorry Police Girl," they chimed.

"Let's quit the chit-chat and get back," Alucard cut in. "I'm hungry."

"Of course, Mister Alucard," Pip said, scrambling over to the drivers seat.

Seras, of course, frowned at this. Why would Pip agree to call this fraud Alucard? Even Walter seemed to trust him.

Some time passed before Seras broke the silence. "I request three things of you for now, Sir Hellsing," she said suddenly. All of them (aside from Pip, who was busy watching the road) turned to look at her. Alucard tried to go through her mental block, only to find fire walls. She might take him awhile to decode.

((A/N: Is it just me, or does it sound like he's trying to hack into her mind, and when he was expecting to find Norton, he found Ad-aware…? Just a hunch.)

"What is that, Lady Vampire?"

"One, I would like to stop at my apartment and retrieve my items. After all, you seem to have the intentions of bringing me back to monitor me." She leaned forward. "I'm not going anywhere, without my items."

"Granted. Next?"

"Two, I would like my old room, and belongings back while I am under your control."

"If I am correct in my understanding of mother's explanations, then your room is currently untouched. So yes—Also granted."

"And last… I would like some electricity and internet access in my room."

Daniel's gaze darkened. "Now why would a vampire want that?"

"No reason in particular. Electricity so that I have my music, and the computer… with somewhere to plug them both in. And the internet so that I can keep in contact with some… friends…"

He groaned. "Your room is already equipped with electricity. The entire house was wired, and every room has an outlet or three. Even Alucard's room, although I doubt he uses it."

Alucard confirmed this with a nod, and a slight sneer of disgust.

"Thank you, Sir," Seras said with an excited yelp. She liked this Hellsing, so easy to manipulate (which, truth be told, she'd gotten very good at over the years). She suddenly understood how the fraud had managed to fool this one, but the others…

She gave directions to the apartment. She opened the door, and hastily (but not so quick that it looked like she was running) put all of her things into a cardboard box, leaving a note and her key for the land lord. She returned to the truck within a few moments, the box casually floating behind her.

Alucard felt a surge of pride at this, although he couldn't help his curiosity. When she sat back down next to Walter, Alucard tried to take the box. She hissed angrily at him, baring her fangs in warning.

He pulled back his hands, knowing better than to test her.

"You will let my items be," she informed him curtly.

"Fine, my fledgling."

"I am…" she trailed off, look of pure hatred on her face. "Shut it, _Master_." Her voice held sarcasm, although buried beneath it somewhere was a great sorrow.

He growled at her, and then turned his attention to a chattering Walter.

_(Flashfoward)_

"If all the blood is gone," she said tensely. "I think I'll go to my room." Daniel nodded, and she stood, carrying her box to the basement.

She smiled, opening the door, and smelled the air. Other than the electric currents, her room was left untouched. Her first action was to turn each mirror around, knowing well that the fraud could use them to spy on her.

The next step was to plug in her boom box. She threw in her CD, and sang along to each as she started setting up her computer. She knew each word to every song, and there were a _lot_ of songs on that thing. There was a bit of music from every genre, although it was all stuff that was, I guess you could now say, pretty old. She hadn't listened to human music for 18 years, after all. Every song had been applied to her life (whether dealing with her friends, what was on her mind, whatever), and she sang along. Her voice rang out, as she made sure that each of her programs was intact.

"When it gets cold outside, and you got nobody to love, you'll understand what I mean, when I say, there's no way we gonna give up. Like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams… Is there anyone out there, 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe…"

Then again as she made sure her coffin was functioning correctly.

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long, somewhere I belong."

And once more, simply standing on the ceiling (A/N: When I wrote the rough draft of this, I wrote 'standing on the feeling'. Hehe.) as she sang.

"Starry nights, city lights, coming down over me. Sky scrapers, star gazers in my mind… Are we, we are. Are we, we are the waiting unknown…"

At the CDs last song, right before the repeat kicked in, Alucard was listening outside her door.

"Cause you're _everywhere_ to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone…. I wanna touch your hand, 'cause then I understand. Beauty lies within; it's now that we begin. You've always liked my way, there never comes a day, no matter where I go, I always feel you so. Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I catch my breath, it's you I breath. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone…. Cause you're everyone I see… Now tell me… do you se me…?"

Alucard had paused, hearing the strange music outside of her room. He'd strained a bit, and realized she was singing along to a song_. 'That must be what the boom box was for.'_ His mind raced, trying to understand the lyrics she sang. It was so different from anything he was used to. Music had obviously changed since VanHelsing had captured him. Some of the notes were softer than need be for a song, yet the whole thing seemed to work, even for the pitch.

He knew a thing or two about music, of course. In Romania, he'd played the violin in his spare time. Had been damned good too, or so the humans had told him. He wondered if he could still play that well.

Then he shook the thought away. Where had that random idea come from?

"Damn author," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. He moved into the shadows, until he'd become one. Just a figment of the human imagination.

**KitsuneSam: Yay! He cursed at me. It's good to be a fangirl. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I likes reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Conversation

**KitsuneSam: Sorry about the delay everybody. I've been having a tough time with my grades… That and I'm just a lazy bum. Anyway, I've finished typing this chapter, and I'm halfway through the next one. It should be up by the end of the week to compensate for the time it took for this chap. to get up…**

Revlofantasy- :is loved:

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- Oh boy, that was a tough one to type out. Thanks for looking, but we got this really stupid review book, and it's got sites in the back. Yay for the internet!

Gunslinger Roland- Um, the sky, as far as I can tell…

Dokidoki-chan- Thank you! And I shall keep that in mind from now on…

And a big thanks to everyone else who's read and/or reviewed.

**Disclaimer: As far as I can tell, I don't own Hellsing. We all know what Alucard would be doing _right now_ if I did… :maniacal laughter:**

Pip's eyes moved around the hallway. It was the second time he'd been down here in a week. This was a record. He hadn't even walked down the hall for what? Eighteen years?

Close enough. He jumped to attention, and hesitantly knocked on Seras' door.

She poked her head out, and seeing Pip her red eyes lit up, and she pulled him into the room, slamming the doors shut.

"Oh my god! Pip!"

"Police Girl, we missed you so much!" He pulled her in for a hug, and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent. For Seras, the captain had always been something of a crush (even though most of her affections had been directed towards a certain red clad vampire), and she knew he'd liked her. But even though they still held love for each other now, it was not the same. He belonged to another woman. It was written all over his scent…

"Same here Captain…" _Their love was platonic now._

"You know, maybe you could come join us in the shooting range sometime. Perhaps we'll see if you'll still destroy all of ze 'ostages."

"Oh give me a break Pip. I'd just send ghouls after them all."

He had a sweat-drop moment. "Ah, Police Girl, I don't zink zat—"

She cut him off. "Shut it, Pip. It was a joke. And call me Seras, please. I'm not Police Girl anymore."

"But, but… Seras—"

"Aha! You see!"

"What?"

"I appear to be far younger than you, yet you listen to me and treat me with respect." Then for good measure, she added a muttered "Finally."

"You're kidding. You're saying I didn't respect you?"

"You consider sexual harassment respect?"

"It was not sexual harassment."

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell was the Eskimo song?"

"Ah… I see your point."

"Of course you do."

"I am sorry Police… Seras."

She moved away from him and over to the boom box, flicking the power button, and flipped through the songs.

--_Look at this photograph, ever time I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Joey's head_—

"I am sorry for what Sir Integral, God rest her soul, did to you."

"There's nothing to be said about it now. It's in the past. I am the future."

"Zat's kind of scary."

She grinned baring her sharp fangs at him.

"I correct myself. It's _very _scary."

"Thank you Pip. But there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's zat?"

"This Alucard… He's really my Master?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

"He doesn't treat me like Master did. Master was sadistic, and cruel, and yet so kind and caring… somehow at the same time."

Pip got the gist of exactly how she felt about her Master in that one sentence. "Well, he wouldn't 'ave been so cruel to you if you'd started out drinking your blood."

"Shut it. I swore that no vampire but Master would defeat me in combat. This one has, yet I cannot bring myself to believe that he is who he claims to be. It just doesn't make sense.

"Yes it does."

"You don't make much sense either Pip."

"I never 'ave, I don't zink I ever will."

---

Daniel had added a few things to his mother's desk. One of the items that had been contributed was something he'd picked up from his father. It was one of those things with the metal balls. He could never remember what their name or purpose was, but he like to watch them move back and forth. His eyes now flickered to and fro with their movements.

"Damn this," he muttered to nobody in particular.

Walter entered the scene carrying a tea tray. "How are you feeling Sir?"

"Frustrated." He looked up, and accepted the cup offered to him. He suddenly felt compelled to ask Walter some questions. "Doesn't your job get tiring?"

"Somebody will replace me some day. The amount of Hellsing soldiers has increased and surpassed the amount of soldiers than mercenaries within our troops." He smiled once more before continuing his little educational talk with the newest Hellsing leader. "Until then, I will keep going, because Hellsing needs me."

Daniel nodded. Figured Walter would say something like that.

-

**Okay, that's it for now. Definitely not one of my longer chapters, although I liked it. Don't worry, I make up for the lack of Alucard this chapter with a brief appearance by Girlycard, and guns in the next one. Yah, that should get you guys at least a little motivated to review. xD Rock on. Review on.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Challenge

**KitsuneSam: As promised. Or, it's a quicker update, in any case… I ran into a plot hole, but a big thanks to Evil (aka thestalkre) for the unintentional plot device! This one's going out to her. Because she's finally reading it. xD Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and/or read!**

Revlofantasy: Ahh::is loved:

Gunslinger Roland: I feel your pain. But not about the killing Goths part. They become amusing after awhile.

DividedSky: Squee::hugs: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Extrenm54: I try, but I just can't keep that atmosphere for some reason. :sweatdrop:

Nagini the Moon Goddes: x3 The Eskimo song is a Manga reference. I believe it goes 'I don't know but I've been told, Eskimo is mighty cold!' x3 With the stars and everything.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm like a slinky. Pretty much useless, yet amusing to watch fall down stairs…**

"How did I get here," Seras asked in a rather sing-song voice. A week of listening to old American song hits throughout the night finally brought the not fully fledged vampire out of her room. There was a definite lack of everything that had defined her old Hellsing. No FREAK attacks, no calls to go vampire hunting, no trips to the bathroom to dump her blood down the toilet… And the most noticeable thing missing was her Master's voice—almost to the point of nagging—at the back of her head.

She pushed open a door, to hear loud shots and explosive noises. She ignored them, _and_ the strong scent of gunpowder left by the different weaponry.

"Ah, Seras," came Pip's delighted voice. "You decided to join us after all!"

"I couldn't stay away for _that_ long. I _need_ to keep my guns in shape. And I need to keep my form.

Pip glanced over her shoulder as though to try and see the Harkonnen. "Ah, then where—

"

"I have not used that in several months. As good a cannon as the Harkonnen is, it's not very easy to hide in public. Even at night."

"I noticed," he said dryly. "You will want to clean up your…"

"Azrael."

"Azrael? Clean your Azrael, zen?"

"Yes. But I'll be done quickly so make sure there's an open firing range for me. And plenty of ammo."

"You want one of ze longer ones?"

"Since when have we had those?"

"Shortly after your disappearance. Zere's only four, and zey aren't used all zat often. One will be open for you."

"Thanks Bernadette."

She watched as he walked away. Another change, this time in Pip: no sexual puns, and no Eskimo song (despite how amusing she'd have found it these nights). Although, considering, she liked this change very much.

The vampire took the gun out of the leather holster she had strapped to her leg. As soon as the black gun rested on the table, it was clear she meant business. It was pretty large, nothing the size of anything Alucard had ever had, but bigger than the hand gun she could recall Pip using.

She stood after it was polished to the point that it looked new aside from a few scratches. "Pip," she called, stuffing it back in the leather. "I'm ready."

He was beside her in a split second. "Somebody is using the one next to you, so you two will have to share targets."

"Alright."

"You pick out your ammunition, but use regular bullets for now. We're trying to save on the silver."

"Alright."

"Zat's all." He walked away, and she tilted her head in curiosity. Who else would use these shooting ranges?

Seras entered the booth, glancing at her target while she loaded the cartridge into her gun. A shot rang out a little away from her, and a target had a hole in the middle of I's head.

'_Is that a challenge,'_ she thought, eyes flaring up. _'I think it is.'_

Click. Bang.

The bullet shot through the gun a split second after she pulled the trigger, and ripped a hole through the hearts of two targets.

"Not bad," a voice said from beside her softly. "My turn now."

It was followed by a rather throaty, yet still feminine chuckle. A split second of tention before a bullet shredded the heads of five targets.

Seras was not about to be out done. Click. Bang.

Seven targets down.

"Ah," the voice said, speaking up again. "Looks like you've got me beat there."

She heard the booth next door to her open, and feeling put out that her competitor had given up, she flung her door open as well. "Wait!"

She saw long black hair before the rather short (although Seras was not much taller) figure turned. It was a woman. In one hand she held a rifle, in the other a furry whit hat. "Yes?" Indeed, this _was_ the person she'd beaten.

"Um… Why'd you let me… I know you can do better. I can feel it."

She grinned, and Seras saw the fangs. For the first time she noticed the woman's read eyes. "You've grown since you joined the organization, Seras Victoria. Police Girl."

The answer only served to confuse Seras even further as the woman walked away. When she finally disappeared, she figured she'd ask about it. "Pip," she called. The man walked over, a question in his eye. "Are any other vampires in the control of Hellsing, aside from myself, Alucard, and the Fr—I mean, myself and Alucard?"

"Ah, no."

"Then who was in the other shooting range?"

"I am not sure."

"So who _was_ that woman?"

"What woman?"

"Didn't you see her?"

"No." He peered inside the booth, and blinked. "Fifteen bulls-eye hits at zis distance! Ah, but zen again, you _are_ a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yah. A vampire."

Pip was surprised to turn and see she was squirming. Hadn't she gotten over the whole vampire thing?"

'_I'm no vampire. I'm a godforsaken fledgling,'_ was the vague thought at his comment. Nevertheless, she gave him a smile, and holstered Azrael. "Time for me to take a nap. It's getting early."

"I zought zat ze sun wasn't—"

Before he finished, she was halfway to the door, and had turned, red eyes glaring at him.

"We are different from the FREAKs, Pip. Present day, or eighteen years ago. The midian has a difference to a fledgling. I just happen to be none of the above."

And with that cryptic message, the not-really-a-fledgling vampire left. _'Man,'_ Pip thought, expression growing grim. _'She's even creepier than some of our targets these days!'_

X—X—X

Seras returned to her room, flicking the switch of the computer monitor. She easily caught the Fraud's presence, but chose to ignore him. Her fingers flew over the keys, logging on to some role playing site, or another. She clicked on her mailbox unknowing that she would receive a PM from a friend.

Alucard had moved closer and closer to the chair she'd sat in, standing over her to closely observe the bright screen as she used the mouse to click around.

'A new Private Message is in your Inbox.'

Seras X-ed out the little pop-up, and clicked on the link that lead to her inbox.

NameSubjectTime

bitemeGah!11:06 pm

Alucard allowed the brim of his glasses to slip down his nose to express his curiousity. biteme what kind of a name was that?

_Alright, so you're leaving. Have fun in England (if that's really where you're going), but be sure to **keep in touch** though your PMs, or postcards or whatever. But humor me Seras-chan. What's your real life name? Seras is a name for your character, isn't it?_

He practically heard the grin she gave when she clicked _reply_.

_Hah. No way Evil. You tried to look me up in the phone book again, didn't you? My name really is Seras Victoria, despite the fact that my character shares it. I'm a bit busy now, but I'll do my best to keep in touch._

'Thank you PostMortem. Your PM has been sent.'

'_Post Mortem,'_ Alucard wondered, raising an eyebrow._ 'After death? Nice touch.'_

He read, rather amused as she typed her 'character' into a plot. But he somehow knew that the reactions were the same as if she'd been there for real.

—X—X—

**I'm working on the next chapter. It will be done soon, along with the next chapter of Whine (which I lost the copy of) with luck. Another day, another chapter…**


	9. Chapter 8: The Shot

**KitsuneSam has been a bad fanfic author. Leaving her readers hanging for so long. :sigh: But on the bright side, I've almost got the next chapter finished! Thanks to all my reviewers, I can't believe we pushed 100::cries of happiness:**

**HOMG! Who else saw the OVA? I didn't understand one word of it because I keep watching it in Japanese without subtitles, but it was freaking brilliant. And I finally got vol. 4 through 7 of the manga, so I have become rather familiar with our Millennium friends. This makes me happy. Oh, and back to the OVA, if you watch it to the end you see… GIRLYCARD! Not animated or anything, but still, it's GIRLYCARD! … Back on track… right… story…**

**And KH II. It's quite distracting. x3**

X—X—X

Alucard phased through the ceiling, finally bored with Seras for the night.

He looked over at Walter as he'd somehow ended up in the kitchen. An amused look was in the old retainer's eyes when he'd looked closely.

"Seras Victoria thought she saw someone of suspicious interest tonight, apparently."

"I wonder who," the old vampire stated, eyes moving to the ceiling. Leave and avoid questioning, or stay and be pestered?

"You know, I asked her that myself. She described a certain vampire that I used to be partnered with in my old service in the Hellsing Trash Disposal Unit."

"Ah. I seem to recall the form that the vampire had taken back then."

"Alucard," Walter said, in a very serious tone of voice. He looked back at the human, moving his head so that the glasses moved down his face revealing the blood red eyes.

"Yes, Walter?"

"you're appearing to her with a trail and scent she doesn't and can't possibly recognize."

"Yes. She's bisexual. I've shuffled through the catalogue of her mind long ago."

"So you're going to try to make her fall under your capture as…"

"If it works. Then I will bring out the fact that I'm the same person."

"It won't work."

"You're certainly one to talk."

"Your arrogance is making you blind, you know."

Anger flared up. "Now what would make you say that?"

"She is not the same naïve fledgling that you knew. She'd be a full fledged midian if you'd not been locked away by now. Then again, perhaps it was her need to survive on her own that has made Seras who she is today."

"If you say so Walter." Alucard didn't want to dismiss the old man's words— he still had respect for him— but he didn't want to listen to them either. "But you cannot forget that despite our separation, she is still mind. She will always be mine, even when I turn her completely."

"O course Alucard. I must go make tea, and you should be getting some sleep." He watched Walter walk away with an air of impatience about him.

'_Liar he is,_' something at the back of his mind said. '_He made tea just a little while ago. He's just using it as an excuse to get away from you. _You're _acting like a spoiled child who has not yet gotten his way._'

But there was a tug at the nape of his neck, and he knew he needed to pay Daniel a visit. Otherwise the little something would have been slowly ripped apart.

X—X—X

"There's been a vampire attack. We may have gotten Seras off the field, but there's still plenty out there."

"Of course," was the dry response.

"So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Mind what?"

Daniel sighed. He would never get on equal footing with Alucard at this rate. The vampire refused to acknowledge anything but a direct order, and Daniel couldn't manage to do anything about it. The young Hellsing successor had to admit that he strived for Alucard's approval. That was his only goal these days. Well, that and to find and destroy all vampires—but that would be near impossible if he couldn't get Alucard on his side.

Alucard, on the other hand, was planning further things. Seras was his main focus. He was so used to baiting the Police Girl with his words, that when it came to actually talking to her now, he couldn't get out a word without adding in some old snide comment. This only served to make his fledgling even angrier than she already was. He ignored Walter's attempt to explain the situation, which only left the retainer in a stupor, for the vampire had always respected his words before that time.

"Vampire Alucard," Daniel stated, feeling rather uncomfortable. "I order you to search and destroy the vampire Elector."

"Why exactly would that be?"

"He's involved in the FREAK production."

"Then is shall be done, _Master_." The old vampire drawled the last word, giving it a subtle sarcastic tone. He started to phase through the floor, but Daniel continued his order.

"And I want you to take Seras Victoria with you."

Alucard grinned through the dark void. "With pleasure."

X—X—X

Seras' fingers twitched over her gun's holster as the Fraud spoke to her.

"… And you've been ordered to help."

"What kind of name is 'Elektor' for a vampire, anyways?"

"Better than some."

"Like…?"

"Fluffy."

"I see your point." She'd _known_ a Fluffy. The little girl still lived, and she could never fathom what had possessed her to take that name. Nevertheless, Seras stood, stretching. "When do we leave?"

He grabbed one hand that was raised above her head in the stretch. "We leave now." He felt her fighting his grasp, but she couldn't get away as he dragged her into one of his black voices.

X—X—X

An empty church. The whole place covered in a thick layer of dust. Seras ran her fingers over a pew, and looked down at the accumulated grey on the black cloth.

"Why always and abandoned church," she asked aloud in clear distaste.

"I found you in an old church, didn't I?"

"Well, yah. But I was playing on nostalgia."

"So was I."

They shared a momentary glare, non-controlling master, and disobedient fledgling.

"Aw how cute." They both looked over at the table. A man stood there, a shock of red hair on his head. "Looks like I didn't need to go find you after all."

"Shut up," Seras said rather calmly, then her attention snapped back to Alu—the _fake_ Alucard. "Because _you_ would _totally_ recognize my nostalgia of him!"

Alucard instantly knew who she was talking about, and started to give a reply. Only the man tried to cut in again. "Shut up you. Now, Police Girl, I know perfectly well what you are talking about. Because I am him. I'm him, I was there… I'm your Master."

"No. Master has been locked away."

"Seras Victoria…"

She hesitated in her motion. Seras had been about to hit him. It was the way her name rolled off his tongue… virtually identical to Master's way of saying it.

"Look, I understand that you two are—"

"_Shut up_," they both shouted, taking their guns out simultaneously and pointing them at him.

"Oh crap." He turned, moving into a run.

Bullets shot out at him within a split second of each other. Of course, that difference made everything. Alucard's bullet curved up, going into the head as he'd intended. Seras' (while she'd been aiming for the head) had ended up with her bullet taking a duck into the vampire's heart.

They watched Elektor crumble completely impassively. She looked up at him. "You may not be Master, but you're a good shot. I'll give you that."

"Why am I not your Master, Seras Victoria?"

"Because Master would have criticized my shot, _Fraud_."

"Call me a fraud all you want," he started. "But you cannot deny that I am similar to your Alucard."

She gaped at him. "Don't you dare say that. It's not true." But even as she said the words she regretted them.

"Just think about it Police Girl. Perhaps we're more similar than you thought."

Immediately, the thoughts began to run through her head. She shook them away ruthlessly. "No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Hurry, Police Girl. Hurry!"

That phrase alone sent her reeling. She'd heard it before. The day the Valentine Brothers had attacked. Master's power. Master's expression—Master… Master.. Master, Master, Master, Master, _Master—_

The thoughts left almost as quickly as they'd come. "What are you doing to me?"

"Bringing you back, Police Girl."

"Don't call me that. I have a name."

"What doe a dope like you need a name for?"

She reached out, bringing her palm into contact with his cheek… As hard as possible.

His amused smile turned into a wide grin. "My Police Girl, such a hit used to be saved only for Mr. Bernadette."

"Shut up," she screamed, storming out of the church and into the night.

He smirked. This was coming along nicely.

X—X—X

Daniel shook his head. They sure were taking along time. The two never really seemed to agree (although Daniel was sure that it was a combination of the two that caused this to happen). It was like something was missing from the mixture.

'_Sanity, maybe,'_ a rather wry little voice from the back of his head suggested. _'Although since when have vampires been sane?'_

X—X—X

"Look Fraud," Seras said, loading her gun again. They'd checked the old church after her burst of anger had faded, looking for anything that the so called "Elektor" had left. Nothing. "This isn't exactly working well. So we'll have to work something out."

"There is nothing to discuss, Police Girl. I'm the Master, and I've been waiting this disaster."

Seras recognized the song, and continued it in sing-song voice. "I feel irrational, so confrontational; to tell the truth I am getting away with murder…"

Alucard obviously did not get the reference. "What are you talking about Police Girl."

"Never mind, Sir."

"When did you start calling me Sir?"

"When did _you_ give up on Integra?"

"When she told me to."

"I thought you love3d her."

"She would always be that little girl to me. One I needed to protect, one who released me. Nothing more. She used me, as did all the other members of Hellsing." He sounded rather somber on that note—almost like he was regretting something long past.

"And how do you feel about this boy?"

"He has potential. The heart of a leader, but much work is desired."

The female gave a sharp grin, fangs showing. "Nice answers… Fraud."

He rolled his eyes, a surprisingly emotional gesture. "You are insufferable. Let's get back."

"I'd rather not. I've been given some freedom, and I won't take this time lightly."

"What is time to a Vampire?"

"What else would we do?"

He stopped at that. He'd been trapped for so long. Why not make the most of it?

Because there was a human holding him back. "I'm leaving."

"Fine," she said airily, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. "I'll be back before dawn.

X—X—X

When Alucard returned to the manor, he went to Seras' room, placing his head upon her door. It was time to check up on her—and not in the way she currently saw him.


End file.
